


To Be Needed

by KairiasYami2



Series: 500 Words A Day [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24326122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KairiasYami2/pseuds/KairiasYami2
Summary: Jīn has been rather grumpy all day, but when Lisa asks they refuse to say anything about what’s bothering them.(Day 1 of '500 word challenge' I'm doing with myself.)
Series: 500 Words A Day [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756213





	To Be Needed

**Author's Note:**

> Part of an exercise I'm doing with my siblings where we each get a random prompt each day and write at least 500 words for that prompt. I decided for today's I would use characters from my original work "Golden Magics."
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy! :D

Prompt: Seriously?!

* * *

Lisa doesn’t have any younger siblings. She has two older ones - Bree and Lee are older than her by three years, and were supportive but busy. Lisa has always been the youngest in her family, even among her cousins. As such, Lisa is unfamiliar with how young children behave - she’s unfamiliar with how chaotic children can be. She was likely an absolute menace as a child, of course, but she’s never been able to observe such chaos from the outside. 

Which is why she doesn’t know what to do right now. 

Jīn has been rather grumpy all day, but when Lisa asks they refuse to say anything about what’s bothering them. Lisa slices up some fruit for a fruit bowl, making sure there are plenty of blueberries - they’re Jīn’s favorite. But Jīn refuses the food. 

She sings a lullaby to Jīn, thinking the grumpiness might come from being tired, but they plug their ears and ignore her. 

Lisa grabs a soft blanket Sam knit and wraps it around Jīn, worried they might be cold. They frown and shrug the blanket off. 

Lisa turns on the TV in the hopes a cartoon will calm Jīn down. Instead, the show seems to make things worse, and Jīn shouts at her. Seriously?! Shocked, because she has never heard them raise their voice, Lisa hurries to shut the TV off and reaches to grab Jīn. They fold their arms and glare at her, so she stops. 

What’s wrong? What can I do?

She sits on the ground in front of her pouting child and asks softly. 

Jīn glares for a minute more before looking down and mumbling something. 

“Sorry? Jīn I couldn’t hear that. Would you mind repeating that?”

There’s nothing for a short while, but then Jīn looks up. Lisa feels her heart break at the tears in her darling’s eyes. “You’re always spending time with Toshiko and those guys. And they can protect and care for you. Better than me! And you don’t need me!! And- and-“

Lisa coos softly and does her best to comfort her baby as she draws them into her arms. All of Jīn’s emotions are bursting from the small body in her arms, her doll sobbing, and Lisa feels like crying herself in empathy - and guilt. 

This is Lisa’s fault. She failed to show her Jīn how much she cares for them. She let her darling feel unneeded. But no more. Before she can change things, though, she needs to take care of the crying child in her arms. 

So she murmurs soothing nonsense under her breath, and hums softly, and runs her hand through Jīn’s silky hair. They sit for an untold amount of time, undisturbed by their housemates thanks to a hastily cast spell. 

When Jīn’s sobs slowly start to quiet, Lisa finally speaks. “Oh my darling. I’m so sorry that I’ve made you feel this way.” She presses a finger gently on Jīn’s lips when they try to protest. “No, it’s my fault. I may have created you initially with the goal of achieving something thought impossible, but that doesn’t mean that your only purpose is for me to show you off and then ignore you. I love you, my dear. So much. Without you, I truly do think I would have lost my mind by now. I need you, have no doubt about that. But the fact that you doubt that - well, it means I failed. I have failed as your Creator, as your Mother, as someone who loves you. So I promise you - I will fix this.”


End file.
